


Mistletoe

by Ghoul_FunGhoul



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul_FunGhoul/pseuds/Ghoul_FunGhoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short One-Shot about Vic hanging mistletoe to catch Kellin off guard with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

The party was planned to start at seven, and Vic knew Kellin would be over before that by at least twenty minutes to help set up. He also knew that Kellin would be so focused on making everything perfect, that he wouldn't stop to give Vic little kisses here and there.

When that thought had occurred to him, Vic had run to the nearest store to get some mistletoe to put up around the house to get Kellin to kiss him. It was 6:30 now, and Vic still had one more to put up. He was wondering where to place it when there was a knock at the door. A smile spread across Vic's face, and he frantically hid the mistletoe in one of his pockets.

As he opened the door, Kellin burst into the house without any greeting. Vic scrunched up his nose when Kellin began to run through a list of what needed done around Vic's home before all their other friends showed up.

"Hi, Kellin. It's great to see you, too. Don't you love what I've done with the place?" Vic said sarcastically when Kellin started to pull out plastic cups from a grocery bag. He knew Vic always forgot to grab cups.

Vic placed his hand on top of Kellin's to stop him from shuffling things around. Kellin smiled down at him.

"Hello, Vic. Yes I love that you've actually cleaned your own home. Now let's put up some decorations," he paused, looking above them to see one of the two already placed mistletoe above their heads. "I see you already put up some mistletoe! Good thinking." Vic smiled proudly, getting ready to lean forward to kiss Kellin. However, the taller one walked the other way around table and idly straightened the plates of food that were sloppily put together by Vic earlier that day.

"Maybe we'll catch Jaime and his girlfriend underneath it!" Kellin laughed.

Vic sighed and went to the living room. There was another one hanging in the corner near the window. If Kellin heard a car door, he'd be eagerly trying to see who had come over. It was a perfect way to catch him for a kiss. But no one would be showing up for another twenty-five minutes. How was he going to get Kellin to kiss him before people started arriving?

For the next fifteen minutes, Kellin ran around putting up lights and decorations to make the Christmas Spirit even more lively. Vic had ten minutes to place the last mistletoe somewhere Kellin would stop. The only problem was, he had used a chair to reach the ceiling to put up the other two. If he wanted to surprise him, he'd have to find a lower spot.

"Hey, Vic!" Kellin called from the other room. When he entered the kitchen again, Kellin was pulling out the ugliest sweater Vic had ever seen from a bag. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm getting into the spirit! But hey, will you finish setting up while I go change in your room?" He asked sweetly.

Vic smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Good!" With that, Kellin ran off, and Vic had a perfect idea. He would put the mistletoe above the door frame of his room and catch Kellin there. After Kellin had closed the door and started to sing quietly to himself as he switched shirts, Vic stood on his tip toes to hang the last mistletoe. It started to fall apart in his pocket, but that didn't matter to him.

He had to hold himself up and keep balanced with his hand on the closed door. Even on his tip toes, he couldn't seem to reach the right spot to hang the mistletoe.

Suddenly, the door in front of him opened, and he fell forward into Kellin. With the mistletoe smushed between Vic's hand and Kellin's chest, the taller man laughed at the shorter.

"One's not enough? And why here, no one but us would be back by your room- oh." Kellin stopped. Vic blushed and began to push off Kellin. He turned away as he blushed, but Kellin grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around to face him.

"Merry Christmas, Vic." Kellin took the mistletoe and stuck it in Vic's hair. He tilted Vic's chin up and kissed him gently. After pulling away, Vic replied, "Merry Christmas, Kellin."


End file.
